


The Beginning of the Frenchman's Winning Streak

by TheMGMouse



Series: Into The Coffee Shop AU [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: Francis is determined to succeed at his new job as a barista and so he works on implementing some habits that he hopes will improve his performance and make his co-workers love him.
Series: Into The Coffee Shop AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477250





	The Beginning of the Frenchman's Winning Streak

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fanfic to get back to writing after so long without it. I hope that it’s alright… the scene I’m envisioned was Francis is a new employee at this café and he wants to impress his co-workers and so he decides to give out free samples to promote this new drink of theirs since it will be on some sort of lunch special. And so he learns it and their was going to be some cute ship in here as well - but I just opted for the short and sweet fanfic. . . 
> 
> I might add to this...  
> Banana ~ :3

Honestly… Francis was bored. He’d opened the café this morning and that was super exciting but of course, now right after the morning rush, there was nothing to do for a few hours… Arthur and Gilbert had gone on their breaks before lunch hour since they’d be swamped again then and Antonio had finished his shift already. Having taken up an extra shift to make up for the time he’d been off work to get his hearing aid fixed. So now all that there was to do was wait until 11:30… It was 10:00… and all around him costumers sat working or chatting with one another… absolutely no one was ordering anything. 

Francis sighed, working could be so boring something. He rolled up his sleeves and looked behind him - outside, Gilbert and Arthur were smoking - no doubt Tolys would show up and share a smoke with them before clocking in for the afternoon shift. Francis knew he had to act fast. He went to the sink and washed his hands and then went into the backroom to get some ingredients. After that, he began to practice, slowly but sure of himself. Until he had drawn a perfect heart in the coffee. He smirked and continued - adding more and more details until he had created a sort of intricate maze of lines that made up a smaller heart inside the larger one. It brought a smile to his face. He continued to do this until he heard the door open and heard familiar voices coming in from their break. Quickly he stirred the cream into the drink and then set everything up. 

Soon after Francis came out from the back with a hearty laugh and an air of superiority as he glided throughout the café offering free coffee samples for everyone and watched out of the corner of his eye how impressed his senior co-workers were. He whizzed by them with a good morning and went about his day - but not without offering the samples to them as well…


End file.
